User blog:Monkey.D.Me/THIS MEANS WARRRR
Alright you Nuggets (and Mellorines <3) Time for some full scale all out War (War of Comments). What, since i never made a Ahou Blog for past month you all though i dies?? Well bad new but in my last Body check up doctor said that i am fit and ready to date 4 ladies at once(still i can't break Glacion's record of 7 at once). That aside Our Target is some of the more FORBIDDEN TOPICS (as described by DP). ''' '''For past few week I been observing the the Wiki and I have found that the spirit of Fight has died in all of your comments. Where is the spirit that use to rock the blog and ignited a full scale War on blog. I miss that good old days when we fought against likes of DEN DACE10 ( aka Pain in A$$) and other pains who were too good that they had their ass kicked from this wiki. I also miss those days when every Blog that Roa made turned in to a WAR FOR WAR BLOG. nowdays all his blogs are so quite that even a Dragonfly can come and do a Pit Stop there (ROA PLEASE MAKE A WAR BLOG AGAIN). oh by the way just for Information. Do Dragon Fly poop? Yep Nope Don't give a damn MDM, your AHOU KING title suites you BUT still the surprises still keeps on coming. I mean who would have thought that LPK'' will be a MOD one day. (i tell ya that this wiki is a '''mysterious place) Still i am happy for him cause because he deserved it(But he dosen't deserve that Law avatar casue THERE IS NOTHING IN SIMILAR BETWEEN HIM AND LAW). A mod should be a person who contrubutes to the Wiki in more then just commenting (thought i am not the person who you want this coming from because *falls on knees* dammit and all i have is 3 edits in Artical Edits , damn i suck). That aside i also liek to take this oppertunity and tell everyone that my BakaBro Rici '' has made a Sandbox where you all can go and customize your Signature and profile in good way 'http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/My_Subpages '(good thing that i thought him those stuff *nose getting 2 meter long*).' '''OK to get back on point.' Is Sabo alive? Yes, Dragon saved him and blah blah .... Hell No, you see that rocket that hit him. its a BULLEYE Don't give a damn cause i just don't give a damn MDM, your AHOU KING title suites you Do Zoro and Sanji have haki? Yes, Zoro has haki because he is cool. Yes, Sanji has haki because he can flyyyyy Yep they both have haki because they know about it (it dosen't make sence) HELL NOOOOOOOOOOO Can you poop (special request from Rici)? Yes, I can. No, I forgot how to Ohh i remember, I don't give a Damn *faceplam* Did you have a Good laugh from this blog? Yes, I did. No, and please don't make anymore of these hmmm can't tell Well this blog explained why you are called AHOU KING Who is the Strongest? Zoro, because he has moss hair and he sleeps alot Sanji, because he CAN FLY Chopper, because he has 75 beli bounty *face plam* Thanks for reading and my sole purpose of writing this blog was to bring a smile on you all faces so i hope i succeeded and if i have offended anyone then i am sorry. yours truly 00:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) MDM the AHOU KING Category:Blog posts